No Way!
by Tsukasa Fan
Summary: What will you get when you stick a bunch of characters together for a few months? well find out! This would have fit in many catogories, I just needed to pick one
1. Intro

**No Way!**

I just had to you know X3 I just wanted to see how this turns out.

A few characters from games and a few animes all see a bulletin posted in their worlds. the bulletin read:

Attention Characters!

That's right, you!

Come and join us in the real world of the USA.

I have a challenge for all of you!

IF

You have the guts...

-Tsukasa Fan

The characters came flooding in from here and there, and soon there was a good size gathering. There was: Ed and Al, Ralph and Link, Tsukasa and Sora, Kenshin came alone, and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Small, but a good size gathering.

Inuyasha: OH NO! NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING TO BE HERE WITH YOU!

Sesshomaru: Oh just shut it.

Alphonse: Brother, I don't recognize anyone here...

Edward: That's ok Al, just keep your guard up.

Ralph: Link...

Link: Yes?

Ralph: stop getting so close.

Tsukasa: looks around Hey, I didn't know this is what the real world looked like... it's kind of dull...

Sora: yeah yeah, sure Tu-casa, I just want to have a little fun... grins

Kenshin: ...

I walk onto a platform

Tsukasa Fan: Characters! Hear me out!

everyone looks up, then get a weird look on their faces... except for Tsukasa

Edward: WHAT THE HELL!?!? A CAT?!!?

Tsukasa: Smiles

Alphonse: heh heh, Tsukasa Fan is kinda cute!

Tsukasa Fan: Thanks Al!

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru twitch

everyone else has blank faces

Tsukasa Fan: Aaannnnyyy way, I am the one who invited you all! And I just wanted to see how you characters would react with each other... So I'm splitting you all up in to groups. Ready?

Group 1: Tsukasa, Kenshin, Inuyasha, Edward, and Ralph.

Group 2: Link, Sora, Sesshomaru, and Alphonse.

Your objective it to live in one house together and try to keep your cool. got it?

Ralph raises his hand

Tsukasa Fan: Yes?

Ralph: ALL of us?

Tsukasa Fan: Oh, no! Each group gets a house, silly! Anymore questions?

cricket cricket

Tsukasa Fan: good! Then get going! Good luck!


	2. Day 1 Group 1

Day 1 For Group 1

Ralph: Heh, not much to look at here...

Kenshin: dude... we need to buy stuff...

Inuyasha: NOT IT!

Ralph: NOT IT!

Kenshin: NOT IT!

Edward: Wait What!?

Ralph: Great! Ed, Take Tsukasa shopping! D

Tsukasa bursts out of a daze.

Tsukasa: Wha-?

Ed grabs Tsukasa's hand and drags him out the door.

Ed: C'mon Tsukasa... let's go to Wal-Mart.

Ralph: Wait... Wal-Mart?! I WANNA GOOOOO!!!!!

Inuyasha: Bring me back a bag of Jolly Ranchers...

Kenshin: Me too!

Tsukasa: Wait! I got no money!

Ed: Tsukasa, you're a freak'n HACKER! Poof up some money!!!

Tsukasa: That doesn't work in the real world! And why don't you? Mr. Magic Hands!

Ed: HEY HEY HEY! That is ALCHEMY!! NOT MAGIC!!

Ralph: Ed, you gotta admit, alchemy is kind of like magic...

Ed: NUT-UH! Nothing At All Like It!!

Inuyasha: SHUT THE FREAK'N HECK UP!!!

All was quiet.

Inuyasha: Now go already! I want my Jolly Ranchers!

Kenshin: Me too!

Ed: IF YOU WOULD JUST LET US GO!!

Inuyasha: Fine!

Ed: Ralph, You going? You can only go if you got money.

Ralph: I'm loaded! Let's roll!

So they finally got out the door to go to Wal-Mart. Edward made his way over to the candy isle, and Tsukasa discovered the soda coolers. Ralph was in the video game department, playing the demo games, and annoying the little kids to death to get off.

By the time they got in the car, Ralph bought every Zelda game the store had to offer, Edward bought Inuyasha and Kenshin's Jolly Ranchers and a few books. Tsukasa on the other hand... he bought 5, 4 packs of Rock Stars.

Ed: Ralph, we don't even have the systems for those games.

Ralph: well, then can we stop at F.Y.E for a consol then?

Tsukasa: ALL tHE wOrLD Is OnE! AND wE ARE tHE aLl!!

Ed: ... That sounds like the lesson Al and I learned...

Tsukasa: nO! tHAt Is BEcAUSe I aM THe VIcE cHIcKEn oF THe UNiTEd bAGLeS oF uGOpATAMIa!

Ed: WHAT!?

Tsukasa: yOU HEaRD mE sHOrTY!!

Edward's head turned with a twitch.

Ralph: Oh no... Tsukasa... WHY?! AND WE'RE DRIVING!

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU CAN FIT ME IN A NEEDLE'S EYE?!!?!?!?!?!?

Then the Car swerved off the road, crashing into a tree. Tsukasa jumped out of the car doing double back flips.

Tsukasa: gOoD JoB iDIoT! NoWItH tHE TImE I BeCOmE tHE nEw LeADeR OF tHe THUnDEr cATs!


	3. Day 1 Group 2

Day 1 for Group 2

Alphonse: Well, here we are...

Sesshomaru: Good... now mortal, get me a Saki.

Alphonse: erm...? A what?

Link: It's a type of drink...

Alphonse: Oh, ok... but we don't have any...

Sesshomaru glares at Alphonse with intense anger.

Sesshomaru: What?

Alphonse: Oh, Oh, Sir! It's not my fault! We just haven't gotten any yet!

Sora: Shh! be quiet!

Silence filled the room. Everyone just looked at Sora. Sora ejected his blades and looked around like some ninjas were about to fall on them.

Sora: HA! Ha ha ha ha ha !!! You All Fell For It!

Sesshomaru didn't look amused, and stood up looking taller.

Alphonse: Uh-oh...

Link: Ha, Sora! The Joke's on You!

Sora turned to see Sesshomaru towering over him with an angry stare.

Sora: Whoa There tough guy! I didn't mean to push your buttons!

Alphonse: I don't think this is going to go too well...

Link: Tell me about it... I give them 5 minuets!

Alphonse: I give them 2.

Link: Wanna bet on it?

Alphonse: All I have is this pack of ramon.

Link: Deal, I will bet this fish in a bottle.

Alphonse and Link watch the fight. Sesshomaru came out on top in 2 minuets like Al thought. Link gave Al the fish. Al was happy, until he realized he couldn't eat... he was a suit of armor...

Alphonse: I wish I had my body back... Oh well, I can hand this off to Brother if we cross paths I guess...

Sesshomaru: And that is how I fight... I always win. Any questions?

Sesshomaru: Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going out for some Saki.

Link: You can count me in Sehssie!

quiet. you could see the wind blow though the room it was so cold. Sesshomaru turns around.

Sesshomaru: What?

Link: ... uhhh... Sesshie?

Sesshoumaru: Call me that again, and I'll put you though the floor got it?

Link: y-yes sir!

Al: (And we all know now who's the boss...)


	4. Day 2 for Group 1

Day 2 for Group 1

Ralph: That should do it...

Inuyasha walks into the room with a diet cola, and then spits it out in a spray at what Ralph was doing.

Inuyasha: WTF ARE YOU DOING?!!? 

Ralph: Restraining Tsukasa to the ceiling... why do you ask?

Inuyasha slaps his head and asks:

Inuyasha: Why?????

Ed: Because he is a danger to society. And that is why we will never buy Tsukasa Rock Stars EVER AGAIN!

Kenshin: WTF ARE YOU-

Inuyasha: Dude, I've already covered that...

Kenshin: Really? What was your answer?

Silence filled the room.

Ralph: Well, we can sleep safely now...

There was a pause.

Ed: Hey Ralph, what did you use to keep him up there?

Ralph: Duct tape...

The gang heard ripping sounds and looked up to see Tsukasa coming loose from the ceiling.

Ed: $h177!!

Tsukasa fell and landed on Ralph's head.

Inuyasha: and we can sleep safe?

Kenshin: Moron...

Tsukasa: ...What happened? The last thing I remember, Ed punched me in the face... and now I'm here...

Inuyasha: You punched him, Ed?

Ed: ...Maybe...

Ralph: Well, I think I'm just gonna... you know... stay here till Tsukasa gets off my face...

Kenshin: Good luck with that...

Ed: Yeah...

Inuyasha: Pleasant dreams!

a few minuets after everyone left...

Ralph: What's that smell?

Tsukasa: I ate a microwave burrito cold.

Ralph: OH MY G- EVEYONE!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tsukasa: And I had broccoli too...

Ralph: C'MON YOU GUYS!!! HELP!!!

Inuyasha:I kind of feel guilty leaving Ralph there helplessly... or maybe that's the fish I scarffed down in under a minuet...

Ed just sat there reading a book.

Kenshin: What cha read'n?

Ed scrambles to hide the text

Ed: Nothing!

Kenshin: I wanna seeeee!!!!!!!

Ed: P1$$ off!!

Ed and Kenshin rolled around on the floor fighting over the book, Inuyasha started making prank calls and Ralph was still in the other room with gassy Tsukasa on his face... yup, just another day.


	5. Day 2 for Group 2

Day 2 for Group 2

The group was sitting around doing nothing. Sora was polishing his blades; Link was flipping though the channels, Alphonse was doodling transmutation circles, and Sesshomaru was reading a swimsuit magazine. The phone rings.

Sesshomaru: Mortal... Link... Pick it up.

Link: Why don't you?

Sesshomaru's eyes turn red as he turned to glare at Link.

Link: yes sir...

Sesshomaru: That's a good mortal.

Link answers the phone

Link: hello?

?: Er, hello there! Tell me, I'm doing a survey of the area... and I'd like to know, Is your refrigerator running?

Link: hold on.

Link goes to inspect the kitchen and picks the phone back up.

Link: Yes it is..

?: well... YOU BETTER GO CATCH IT!

The person on the other end hung up.

Sora: What's the matter champ? fall for the oldest prank in the book?

Link: FYI, There are none of these devices where I'm from!

Sora: ...Caveman...

Link: What?

The heat grew between the two, while Sesshomaru and Alphonse sat on the side lines. Sesshomaru flips a page in his magazine.

Alphonse: umm, Sessomaru?

Sesshomaru: What?

Alphonse: well, umm... sir, why are you looking through such a girly magazine?

Sesshomaru looks un-phased.

Alphonse: erm... uhh, lord Sesshomaru? Please tell me your not-

Sesshomaru: I am.

Al shrank in his seat.

Alphonse: I didn't know you were into that sort of thing... being a demon and hater of all things human...

Sesshomaru glances at Al and turns back to the magazine.

Sesshomaru: I have my reasons...


End file.
